


It Became Reality

by popatochispfren



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochispfren/pseuds/popatochispfren
Summary: after a year or so from playing undertale and getting into the fandom, you make pretend in your mind that the skeletons you fell in love with are actually real, even though you know they truly aren't.. or are they?





	1. Falling Into a Future

**Author's Note:**

> ongoing fanfic maybe? i dunno, just something i did for myself in my spare time. also can't really think of good chapter titles, so if you got anything better, please tell me, it would be nice.

 

 

 It was a boring day. You relaxed on the couch in your room and stared at the ceiling, feeling emptier than usual. A friendly face appears next to you. "heya y/n, what's up?" you both chuckle and you turn to face him. "but in all seriousness, are you ok?" he seamt, concerned, genuinely concerned. But then why wouldn't he be? "yeah doll, you doin' alright?" another version of sans appeared, but you both knew each other well so it was fine. "i agree with the others hun, you seem more off today than usual." the tall, sans' personality papyrus appeared on another side of the couch. "HUMAN, ARE YOU UNWELL?" the great papyrus asked, standing by the wall. "YEAH Y/N, WHAT'S BOTHERING YOU? I'M SURE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CAN HELP!" the bouncing blueberry came, putting your hand in his. "DID SOME JACKASS DID THIS TO YOU?" the foreboding, edgy papyrus showed, but you knew this was his way of caring. "if someone is bothering you though, you can sic me on em'." the fellswap version of paps said with a wink, but a promise was behind it. "LIKE PAPY SAID, IF ANYONE MIGHT BE BOTHERING YOU, I'LL SIC HIM ON THEM!" the malevolent blackberry said making sure you would keep it in mind. "Don't worry guys, I'm fine, really." You looked at all of them forcing the best genuine smile you could, but you knew they could all see right through it. "Y/n, it's time for dinner!" you hear your mom say in the kitchen. You blink several times and remember that, they aren't really here. "Just my imagination.." You sigh and get up. "Coming mom!" you call out and quickly head out your room and to the dining room.

 

 After a mostly silent meal with your family, due to your father being tired from working, your mother who is usually more introverted, and your brother who is mad at you, there was some leftover pasta. Now, normally you love to eat spaghetti, but a few weeks ago you got sick and ate pasta, ever since you have a slight sickening feeling whenever you eat some. "Guess we have to throw it out." Your mother said. Right after her comment, you felt your sins crawling on your back. "d o n ' t." you could almost hear the horrortale version of sans say. Of course nobody else heard it, it was all just in your mind. "Uh, I could eat it tomorrow, but do you think you could make some coleslaw also? You said it was pretty easy to make." Your mom agreed to your proposition and you felt him at ease once again. 

 

 

 

 You thanked your parents for the meal, put your plate and utensils in the sink and excused yourself. "Back to my room I guess." you mumbled to yourself. Once again, you were in your room, bored, this time though, sitting at your desk. You turned on your computer and decided to play with the ukagaka ghost thing. It was this pretty cool app in which people could create characters that you can interact with on your desktop. The one in particular that you downloaded, was Dr. W.D. Gaster from Zarla's (in a sense) au, Handplates. You messed around with it before, but you have never hit the ghost, in which was a function you were allowed to do. "I shouldn't do this, I should just leave him alone." You thought. Your curiousity got the better of you though. 

 

 You double clicked on his face which popped up a message "Are you sure you want to punch him in the face..? Yes No!!". You clicked "yes". The hit sound from the game Undertale sounded in your headphones as Gaster fell back a bit, he looked at you with betrayal in his eyes, and then resumed his normal, idle position. You felt guilty. You looked through the ACT menu to see if anything changed, and this time it had the option to apologize. You could've, you should've, but instead you clicked out of it and hit him again. "I don't want to do this. I was just curious. I can stop." You thought to yourself, yet you continued to the point that he became terrified of you. You sighed and closed the application. You could hear your demons' voices in your head. "I didn't want to do it, I just, was curious." You tried reasoning with them, fully knowing you couldn't. You clenched your fist, not because of physical pain, but of a more emotional draining one.

 

  "you're not a bad person y'know." You whipped your head around and saw Sans sitting on the couch across the room. "I knew the full consequences of my actions, and I still did it." You told him, your voice slightly cracking. "you were just curious, eveyone get's curious at least once in their life. it just depends on what actions you do that really matters." "And I failed to do the right thing." He gave you a patient smile. "everyone also makes mistakes, but it's fine. you can learn from em' and become a better person in doing so." You sat in silence for a while. "y/n?" You looked up at him, tears slightly forming in your eyes. "I can't be a better person, I know I can't. I just keep making the same mistakes and I always will." You laughed bitterly. "And those mistakes I make, it's all because of curiousity, stupid curiousity!" You looked down, your fist clenching harder to the point where it started to hurt, but you didn't care. "you can change, you have, and you will...for the better." A tear streaked down your face. "You know, it's that same curiousity that made me think of doing a genocide route." His flinched. "And you know what?" You looked at him straight in the eye. "I would've done it already if the game would load." His eyelights went out. You were hurt, and you hurt him also. You cared, but at the same time you didn't. You desperately wanted to apologize, screaming in your head to just apologize already! ...but you didn't. He slowly nodded and then disappeared. 

 

 

 

 You felt your soul wrench at seeing him in pain, but yet at the same time you didn't care. "I'm not a bad person...hah, what a lie." You muttered to yourself and looked back at your computer. You didn't feel like using it, you didn't feel like doing anything really. You closed your computer, and sighed. You checked the time, 5:47 P.M. "I guess I'll take a shower then." You said to yourself. Silence, you thought you were used to it, but you always heard the little voices of the sans' and papyrus'. Yet silence. You shuddered and headed to the bathroom. After taking a semi-long shower, reflecting on your past actions and thinking of things to do in the future, you stepped out and dried yourself off. Grabbing a fresh pair of undies to wear, you noticed some loose string hanging off it. You shrugged and grabbed some scissors to clip it off. Once doing so, you were about to put them down, but you felt like you were forgetting something. You turned around to look in the bathroom, but there wasn't anything there. Confused, you blinked a few times. "What in the world was I forgetting to d-"

 

 Suddenly, you felt the ground disappear underneath you and you fell. You felt a strong wind whipping about your naked body, but you saw nothing but pitch blackness. Finally getting used to the new "surroundings", after freaking out and flailing your arms about trying to grab ahold of something though there was nothing around you, you tried to analyze the situation. But before you could even do that, a blinding bright light shone and you landing on a ground covered in a freezing, somewhat softness. You opened your eyes to see..snow. Shivering unconciously, your ass becoming numb because you were literally buck naked, you stood up. You then looked at your hands, realizing that you still had the underwear and scissors. You sighed, wishing you could at least grabbed a shirt or something as you put on the underwear.  Now, where the hell am I?" You looked around trying to find out, but you were stumped. In the very least, you seemed to be in some sort of snowy forest. "Maybe I'm in Snowdin's forest." You joked laughing to yourself. Your laugh soon died down because of the sound of snow crunching as someone seemed to walk towards you. You turned around to see a tall. menacing monster towering over you and you froze. Was this monster...Papyrus? You slowly looked up and your suspicions were confirmed to see that this was the Underfell Paps, or Edge his nickname seemed to be mostly around the Undertale Fandom. You mostly imagined of what he could look like, face to face, but he was much more terrifying now that you're actually standing in front of him. But wait, Undertale is just a game, this isn't real, this can't be real. He bended over looking at you in near head to skull height, revealing more detailed bone cracks and scars. This is a dream, right? 

 

 "HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" His voice was much louder than you imagined, you're wondering if everything you imagined about him was less than it actually was. "D-doing where?" You asked, not meaning to stutter. He stood back up to his normal height. "NO, YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THEM." He shout-muttered before looking at you again. "YOU MUST BE SOME SORT OF IMPOSTER THEN, I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU." He said in an threatening tone. "BUT IN CASE IF YOU ARE THEM, I'LL FIRST BRING YOU TO HIM." Who's them? who's him? You shivered again, this time in both fear and coldness. He swiftly grabbed your arm and slung you over his shoulder, he keeping an arm on your waist to keep you from falling. You were sort of amazed at how easily he had done that, but the amazement was overpowered by the way he held your sensitive skin. You couldn't fight off the blush as you tried looking away from him. "COMFORTABLE HUMAN?" You just nodded as he took off to who knows where. 

 

 


	2. A Choking Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they make sure that it's actually you and not an imposter, though sans may not like paps idea on making sure it's actually you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yeah, uf!sans or red appears. yay.

How long has it been since you two were walking? Well, not you, just Papyrus who was carrying you. Anyhow, it felt like hours, or maybe because you were just bored. You wanted to say something, but you didn't because you were afraid he might do something to you, and also because you were half-asleep and freezing. You involuntarily kept shivering cause all you had on was your undies. "I could've at least grabbed a shirt or something" you kept telling yourself. But you just had to endure it, hoping Papyrus wouldn't notice your shaking in the very least, and you hoped to god that he wouldn't do anything to you because of it. "HUMAN, STOP SHAKING, YOU'RE RUINING MY CONCENTRATION!" shit, he noticed and he seemed annoyed. But concentration for what? Did he need to focus cause he forgot his way around the forest. You thought to yourself jokingly. "HUMAN, DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE." he growled. "I'm s-sorry, b-but I c-can't. It's t-too c-c-cold." you replied this time, unintentionally stuttering. "UGH, HUMANS ARE SUCH PATHETIC WEAKLINGS, LETTING EVEN THE COLD HINDER THEM FROM DOING THINGS." he spat out coldly. heh, coldly, you laughed in your head too weak to do it out loud while closing your eyes for just a moment.

 

 You were wrapped in something...soft and warm? You opened your eyes to see Papyrus' scarf around you, it was so..nice. "THERE, IS THAT BETTER?" You slowly nodded getting sleepy. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL WARM AND COMFY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST SLEEP! HONESTLY, HUMANS ARE SO LAZY." You tried to keep awake, but you couldn't and dozed off to Papyrus droning on and on about how bad and lazy humans are.

 

 

 

 

 

"boss, there's no way it could be them." You heard someone say, you still drowzy. "I ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU IMBECILE, BUT IT STILL LOOKS UNCANNILY SIMILIAR TO THEM!" You'd recognize that screeching voice anywhere, that was Papyrus. Then who was the other..? "i know but that's impossible, they don't even exist in our universe." Who were they talking about? "BUT WHAT IF IT IS THEM, WHAT WILL WE DO THEN, HUH?" "then, guess we're the luckier versions of ourselves." You hear them chuckling as Papyrus taps his foot in slight frustration. You don't wanna be kept in the dark forever so you finally open your eyes. It appears that you are in some sort of sentry station. Not much further away from you stands Papyrus and..Sans. To be specific, Underfell Sans of course. You wonder who their conversation was about. "Uh, hey?" You called out to them, your voice awfully hoarse. They looked at you in surprise, not expecting you to be awake. Sans quickly puts on a grin to cover his surprise while Papyrus stands up tall and intimidatingly again.

 

  "heh, you caught us off-guard didn't ya?" He sends a glance to Papyrus and tries to hold back a chuckle. You otherwise, laugh a bit, Papyrus giving Sans a dirty glare. "SANS, DON'T YOU DARE CONTAMINATE THEM WITH YOUR FILTHY PUNS!" Sans somehow sweats a bit. "uh heh, sorry boss." He then turns to you again. "uh anyways, mornin' dollface." You couldn't help but blush a bit at the term of endearment he used, as you see Papyrus roll his eyes..somehow, and march over to you. "TO GET RIGHT TO THE POINT.. HUMAN, WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" You flinched at bit at his loudness, still not used to it. "Uh, I-I'm Y/n, and I'm not sure how I got here?" Sans seems startled by your answer yet Papyrus walks up to you, towering over you with a fierce expression. "AND IS THAT THE TRUTH?" he inquires, but it sounds more like a demand. You couldn't help but shrink back a bit. "Y-yes?" You barely made out. 

 

 

 

 Without warning Papyrus grabbed you by the neck, lifting you, face-to-face. In doing so, caused the scarf around you to fall off, your bareness being open to the frigid weather. Sans seems to be staring. "SPEAK LOUDER." You were choking on his hold but managed to scream out an answer. "Yes, yes I am Y/n! It's not a lie, it's not a lie!" He dropped you into the snow and you coughed, whimpering. "SEE WHAT DID I TELL YOU, IT IS THEM." he said to Sans who didn't really seemed to be paying much attention to Papyrus, rather to you instead. He was next to you in seconds. "sweetheart, are you alright?" He gently touched your shoulders, but you winced in fear. He took off his jacket and put it on you. It was warm considering your "attire" before. It smelled like..well Sans. Pine, mustard, with a slight touch of smoke and whiskey. 

 

 You could hear Papyrus huff. "papyrus, you knew they were y/n, so why did you do that?" He sounded, mad. You shiver. "I WANTED TO MAKE SURE." "by fucking hurting them!?" You see red magic flaring in his eyesocket, and you barely catch Papyrus..flinching? He looked like he felt bad. You softly touch Sans' arm. "Sans, it's fine, I'm fine." You assure him. He looked at you with worry in his eyes, but just sighed. He picked you up, holding you close to him. "let's just, go home. you must be freezing." he chuckles, although it sounding a bit forced. The world began to warp around you, the snowy forest disappearing into blackness before your surroundings appearing once again. It seems like you were in Sans' room, you could tell by the self-sustaining tornado. All of a sudden you felt sick and blacked out.

 

 


	3. A Pretty Good Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an accident happens, forgiveness, and maybe a smooch

 

 "y/n, y/n? you alright?" You felt someone lightly shake you. It must be Sans, you thought. Your eyes slowly fluttered open and you saw Sans right in front of you. You could see the anxiety built up in his eyes..eyelights? You moved your hand to cup the edge of his jawline. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." You saw him blush at your touch, and you tried to move your hand away in embarrassment, but he grabbed it lightly and kept it at his face. You couldn't help but blush also. "that's good, doll. heh, you were out for a while." He puts on a grin, yet you still know that's he's worried about you. You sat up a bit, now realizing you were lying in a racecar bed. Papyrus' room, you mind immediately went back to the sight of Edge's cold glare as he gripped your throat holding you in the air. "doll, what's wrong?" You blinked back to reality, noticing that you were unconsciously rubbing your neck. "Oh, uh, nothing's wrong." You tried to smile to easen his worry. "darlin', that might fool other people, but believe me." He looked down recollection flashing in his eyelights. "i'd know a look like that anywhere." 

 You both sat in silence for a moment. "look, ya don't have to tell me, but know i'm here if you need me." He took your hand, looking into your eyes. And you knew the sincerity in that statement. You nodded. "I'll keep it in mind, thank you." The ends of his grin seem to soften. "heh, that's good, doll." He chuckled. You  looked about the room more carefully now, it pretty much looked like Undertale Papyrus' room, but if it was hit by a Hot Topic. "So um, where's Edge?" He snorted at the nickname, you felt your face flushed up a bit. "Oh right, um, heh, I meant Papyrus." You laughed, albeit, a bit awkwardly. "pfft, nearly forgot that was his nickname. but seriously, edge? pfftahaha!" He doubled down in laughter, unable to contain it. "What? It's quite fitting for him." You said in your defense. "heh, he's in the kitchen making some food." He said once retaining his composure. 

 

 You slid off the bed and began to head out of the room and towards the kitchen. "uh, heh, sweetheart where ya goin'?" He asked trailing after you. "I want to go speak with Papyrus." You said while opening the door. "are ya sure?" He starts to sweat, somehow, again. "Yes, I'm sure." You stopped for a moment to pat his arm. "Don't worry, it'll be alright." You looked at him, giving  a reassuring smile and walked out the door. Before you knew it, you walked straight off the edge of the second floor and plunged to the first, the railing wasn't there for some reason. You closed your eyes to brace yourself for impact.....you felt someone catch you, holding you securely in their arms. You opened your eyes to see..Papyrus, with an almost scared expression. "HUMAN, YOU SHOULDN'T WALK SO HAPHAZARDLY ABOUT! SUCH CARELESSNESS WILL CAUSE ACCIDENTS LIKE THESE! BUT I SUPPOSE.." He looked away...ashamed? "..THAT IT WAS MY FAULT FOR NOT REPLACING THE RAILING SOONER." He said letting you onto the ground. "BUT EITHER WAY, YOU SHOULD BE MORE WATCHFUL ON WHERE YOU WALK. SOMEDAY, I WON'T BE THERE TO CATCH YOU WHEN YOU FALL, AND I'M...Afraid You Might Get Hurt." He mumbled the last part, slightly blushing. "So Be Careful, Alright Y/n?" 

 

 That was..sweet of him to say those things. "Papyrus, I want to tell you something." He raises a bonebrow and bends over a bit so you're about face to face. "WHAT IS IT?" You moved foward and planted a peck on his cheekbone. "That was very sweet of you, thank you Papyrus." His skull became a bright red and you chuckled. "UH, OH, B-BUT OF COURSE..?" He's too flustered to make sense. After a moment, he's able to slightly push down his flusteredness. "I-IT WAS MY P-PLEASURE HUMAN." He gives a awkward sort of bow before returning to the kitchen. You hear Sans wheezing in the behind you. "oh my god, that was, priceless." He manages to make out before wheeze laughing. "I meant every word of it." You say oh so certainly. 

 He suddenly is right next to you, if not but a few inches away. "you're too adorable sometimes, dollface." You try moving back to distance the closeness of him, but his arm was already wrapped around your waist to stop you. You look back to see his arm, when you feel a hand grasp your chin and turn your head to face him. "eyes on me, sweetheart." He said in a low voice. You begin to freak out and fangirl at the same time inside you. He tilts you head, just slightly upward and slowly start leaning in- "SANS, HUMAN, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" You jump a bit at the sudden voice and nearly turn around you head, but Sans presses his teeth against your lips. You melt in his arms. He leans back chuckling. "guess it's dinnertime. don't worry doll.." You feel his breath against your neck. "..we'll continue this later." He disappears and you fall over, his hold being the only thing that kept you upright. You sigh happily before getting up and heading for some dinner.


	4. a sickening dinner and grillby's afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready, cause you gotta eat some of paps lasagna now.

 

 

 A sickening feeling overwhelmed you as you were sitting at the dining table. It wasn't because of the kiss..probably, but more likely because of the enormous vat of lasagna Papyrus was bringing to the table. Your thoughts were soon interrupted as you finally noticed Sans staring at you, with a more than just suggestive smirk. You blushed a bit, looking away, only to soon have your attention directed to the lasagna. It announcing its arrival with the emphatic " _thump_!" it gave as it was "placed", more like dropped, onto the table. "DINNER IS SERVED." Papyrus said giving a bow, this time less forced and more graceful. You stared at the pan, very hesitant to try to get some, feeling a sudden knot form in your stomach. You watched as a heat bubble forming in the tomato sauce pop, giving a strange, but definitely foul odor. 

 

 "NO NEED TO BE SHY HUMAN, DIG IN!" You glanced over at Sans, seeing the same feebleness and hesitancy to eat Papyrus' " _delicacy_ ". Papyrus eventually got impatient and cut you and Sans very generous slices and handed you both the platters. You took a tiny piece of lasagna with your fork, having some doubts on whether you should really eat it or not. You took a deep breath, and before you could think anymore about it, put the fork in your mouth. The taste could only be described as..indescribable. Not only was the lasagna burnt, but it was also burning. You pretty much scalded the inside of your mouth with the marinara sauce, before quickly swallowing it and regretting to have ever taken a bite. "WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION! YOU MUST _TRULY LOVE_ MY COOKING. I AM THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS AFTER ALL." he grinned smugly to himself. "YOU _MUST_  HAVE SOME MORE!" he pushed the vat of lasagna closer to you. What have you gotten yourself into? 

 

 

 

 You were definitely sure you couldn't eat another bite of that..that _thing_. You had to come up with a plan to get yourself out of this predicament. "uh, h-heh, boss?" Papyrus turned his attention to Sans. "WHAT IS IT? AND IT BETTER NOT BE ANY OF THOSE STUPID PUNS." You could see the sweat beading down his skeletal forehead. "i-isn't that right there the dog you keep finding around?" he pointed to a white fur-ball rolling around on the kitchen tiles. Papyrus stood up, infuriated and started going after it; only to have the annoying dog bound towards the door. "COME BACK HERE YOU MUTT! I'M HAVEN'T EVEN _STARTED_ WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU!" Papyrus screamed, chasing after it. You breathed a sigh of relief, turning to Sans. "Thanks for getting me out of that problem." You thanked Sans. "heh, it was nothin' to be able to spa _get_ ti him away." He  grins, winking at you. You roll your eyes, although smiling, as you pushed the plate of lasagna away from you. 

 

 "anyways, since we can't eat this stuff, wanna go get some grub from grillby's?" Right, there was a Grillby's in Underfell also. Curious excitement filled you as you wondered how the food might taste like. You nearly forgot to give a reply. "Yeah, that sounds great!" You first cleaned up so it looks like you ate Pap's lasagna, and you walked over to Sans who was holding his arm out for you all gentleman-like. "Where's this courtesy when I'm cleaning up the table?" You asked, sarcastically. He shrugs. "eh, you know me, i'm just a lazy _bones_." You rolled your eyes and pushed him playfully, making him chuckle. "anyways, ready to go doll?" You wrap your arm around him, it's not like you really needed to get anything anyways. "Yeah, I'm ready." He raises a bonebrow. "you sure?" he asks once again, this time gesturing to you. You then remember that you have nothing on except Sans' jacket and your underwear. "Oh shit, right." You feel your face flush up as you awkwardly try to cover yourself up more. He chuckles as he leads you to his room. "don't worry doll, i may have somethin that might fit ya."

 

 As Sans scrounges about his room searching for something you could wear, you stare at the self-sustaining tornado, trying to figure out how it works. Somehow, the little white dog is now in it, whirling about. You were so tempted to just poke the tornado, but before you could, Sans finally found something. "aha, this might do for now." He tosses you a mostly clean t-shirt and some dark grey shorts with red stripes lining the sides. Now upon closer examination, you see that the shirt says " _Bone_ _Me Daddy_ " written on it. The blush creeps back onto your face. "Why in the world would you have a shirt that says this?" You ask while putting said shirt on and slipping on the shorts. "found it in the dump, but i thought it was just perfect so i kept it. paps screamed once he saw it and forced me to swear never to wear it again." he said reminiscing. "ah, good times." he added, holding back a snort. The shirt fit nearly perfectly, but the shorts were just a little bit loose. You twirled around a bit, seeing how you looked. You catch Sans staring. You grin and dramatically pose. "How do I look?" 

 

 You actually catch him off-guard as he blurts out incoherent words then barely managing an "ok". You can't help but laugh a bit, he's cute when he's unfocused. You should catch him off-guard more. A light red dusts his cheekbones as he appears next to you. "uh, ready to go?" he looks away still blushing. You plant a small kiss on his cheek. "This time, I'm ready." "shit, stop being so damn cute." he mutters under his breath. He finally looks at you. "hold on tight, alright?" You maybe grip onto him tighter than he meant, but he just chuckles and squeezes your sides a bit. "not that tight, but still, nice to know you're listenin'." he teleports before you could say anything.

 

 

 

 

 

 Teleporting was like how you ended up in the Underfell universe. The ground seemed to disappear underneath you as your surroundings faded into blackness also. Suddenly, you felt Sans vanishing, freaking you out as you desperately try to grasp onto him or his arm in the very least. Fearful of what was to happen, you shut your eyes tightly....

 

"y/n, you alright?" You open your eyes. You find your face shoved into a shirt, and you look up and see Sans, watching at you with worried eyelights. He's holding you firmly as if to ground you, making you notice that you were shaking, your heart pounding out of your chest. You look around, you're in some kind of bar/restaurant, it's fairly small and you see some monsters sitting at tables and booths staring at you two, and a jukebox in the corner that appears to be broken. You must be at Grillby's already. 

 

 "y/n..?" You look back at Sans. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He sighs, worry still apparent on his face as he puts on a grin. "why don't we just have a seat?" You nod, proceeding to take a seat by the bar. Once sitting down, you immediately hear a long almost exaggerated fart sound. "watch where ya sit dollface, weirdoes like to put whoopee cushions on the seats sometimes." He gives you a shit-eating grin as he nudges you. You laugh as you playfully shove him again. You hear a distorted semi-growl fire-crackle..thing. You turn to see a tall (maybe even dashing), purple flameman. "so, want the burg or some fries?" Sans asks. You think for a moment before asking for both. "heh, alright then. we'll have a double order of the burg and fries grillbz." The fireman gives a barely perceptible nod and walks through the fire exit. 

 

 

 

 "so uh, what happened there?" You look at Sans and he sweats a bit. "y'know, with the shortcut and stuff. whenever i do that, people's normal reactions are dizziness or even puking their guts out. but, uh, you seemed pretty freaked out. what happened?" He stares intently at you, waiting for an answer. "I..I don't know." You replied, knowing how dissatisfying that answer was. "I just..it became pitch black, and I guess that's supposed to happen, but for a moment there..I felt like you were gonna disappear and.." You clutched your sides, shivering. "...I thought I was gonna get lost forever." You felt him take your hand into his. "you know i'd never let that happen to ya." You slowly nodded. "so don't worry, even if you do get lost.." He tilts your head so you're looking at him. "i'll do whatever it takes to find ya, i promise." He gives you an assuring grin. You pull him closer to you to hug him. He seamt shocked for a moment, but returned the hug back. Grillby now returns through the fire exit, bearing your orders. He stares at the both of you for a moment, but then returns to clean the cups. You eventually pull out from the hug. 

 

 "anyways, time for the grub." He grabs the mustard bottle from his tray, seeing as it might always be there whenever he orders, and drenches the burger and fries with mustard. "want some?" he offers. You shake your head almost immediately. "Sorry, not a fan of mustard." He shrugs. "welp, that's your loss ain't it?" he chuckles and drinks some mustard before digging into his burger. You take a bite and it's incredible. "Wow, this is really good!" You commented, trying to cover your food filled mouth. You notice Grillby grin, before you devour the burger in the next few bites. Now eating decent food, you realize you're starving, thankfully you got both the burger and fries. "you're really wolfin' down the food aren't ya?" he more or less discretely points to a dog monster sitting at some booth, enunciating his pun. You almost choke on the food from laughing. "Sans, don't pun while I'm eating! You're gonna make me choke." You say, managing to swallow the food, feeling that slight pain in the back of your throat. "sorry, couldn't help it sweetheart." 

 

 

 

 Most of your meal is finished, except for a few stray fries. Sans seems like he's done with his food too. You remember something you wanted to ask him, but forgot earlier. "Hey Sans?" "what's up doll?" You think of a way to phrase your question. "So, I've been meaning to ask..how did I end up here?" He looks away as if he's somewhere else, pondering on your question. "Also, how do you know me? Since you're in this place, it would be impossible for us to have ever met..wouldn't it?" His eyesockets went dark for a moment, you rethinking if that was a wise thing to ask or not. "look y/n, i'm not exactly sure how ya ended up here, but i have a theory. and for knowing ya.." He looks to you, eyelights returned. "..i'll explain that later. but for now, i wanna show you my theory. "He slides off the chair, you following him. He stops for a second and turns around. "put that on my tab grillbz." You hear Grillby groan a bit in dispair. Sans puts an arm around you pulling you closer to him. "Please don't tell me you're gonna teleport again." You ask, slightly whining. "teleport, huh? uh, nah, where we're goin' is walkable distance. You raise a brow. "Where are we going?" "just trust me on this." You couldn't really do anything but take his word for it. So you followed him, to wherever he was going.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this longer than usual..? eh, hell if i care.


	5. a well needed explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans tells you his theory

As you both walk out of Grillby's, it snowing outside and looks like it's pretty late. The Underground doesn't have a sun, but it just kind of darkens, in a sense. You follow Sans as he was leading you to..the back of his house. You wouldn't really notice it if you just walked by the house, but there appears to be a door in the back. 'That's to Sans' secret lab!' you thought. Sans stared intently at the door for a moment, his left eyelight glowing a bright red. You hear a clicking sound as if a lock was opened, and by the time you look back at Sans, his eyelights are back to normal. He leads you through the door, and it's a small, tiled floor room. There's a long counter stretching across one of the sides of the room, with several drawers, and what appears to be some kind of blueprint on it, written with strange symbols. Finally, in the far corner of the room, there's a large object, covered with a white sheet. It's just as you remembered it in the game, if not a bit more dusty. "What are we doing here?" You inquired while going to check out the drawers. You open one and there's a, to be honest, bad drawing of Sans and a couple other people you don't exactly recognize, the words "Don't Forget." written on the bottom of the paper. "to check out my theory." Sans answers, though a bit late. He seems busy with the thing covered with the white sheet. You put the drawing back into the drawer and go to check out the others, but before you could, Sans takes your hand and brings you to the sheet covered object.  
"this, is what i think, brought you here." he pulls off the sheet, revealing..a broken machine. "How's a broken down machine gonna bring me here?" You ask, clearly unimpressed. He rolls his eyes, somehow, and explains. "look, it's not this specific machine that i think brought you here." "What do you mean?" He sighs, not in annoyance, but as he seems to recall some things. "i'm not exactly sure, but i'm pretty sure somewhere out there in the multiverse, another sans might be messin' around with this thing. more specifically, the undertale sans, or sans 'classic' apparently." He does the skeleton version of an eyeroll again. You move closer to it, touching the cool but dusty metal. "So, what does it do?" He sighs again, recollection flashing in his eyes. "i dunno about the other universes, but in my world, this thing's main purpose was to just display other universes, proving the mulidimensional paradigm theory." You paused for a moment trying to understand what he just said. "Uh, run that by me again?" He chuckles, looking like himself again. "basically, to show that there are other universes than our own out there." "Oh.." You finally understand and nod your head.

  
"well, that was the main reason, anyways." He looks away..sad? "Then what happened." "they weren't satisfied with that and wanted to expand upon that. they were planning, by using the machine, to create an interdimensional portal, so that they could actually go to these other worlds. first, by creating a midway point." He pauses, sighing again. "t h e v o i d." His eyelights disappear, giving him a terrifying appearance. In an instant, they're back. "through the void, they could then create pathways to these other dimensions. at least, that's what they hoped." He looks to the machine, a slight bit of fear in his eyes. "for some reason, we weren't able to get past our dimension, the pathways we created were only exits to different areas in our world." "So that's how you're able to teleport!" You conclude, ecstatic. "hehe, yeeup, more or less. like i said before, it's basically just a shortcut. the farther the destination, the more magic it'll consume. after all, it's hard work to open and close the entrances and exits to the void. besides, ya don't want to leave 'em open to have people fall into the void." He looks at you directly. "it does take some backbone to shut 'em." He winks at you with his classic shit-eating grin. You laugh and playfully shove him. After a minute or so, you tell him to continue.  
"anyways, this created a problem. although the shortcuts were helpful in our world, it wasn't the goal of the project. eventually one person came foward, the guy who built the machine in the first place. he suggested that maybe we weren't going deep enough into the void to reach other universes. he volunteered himself to test his theory out, and fell deep into the inky blackness of the void, a rope tied around him and a walkie-talkie in hand. so in case somethin' went wrong, he'd tell us and we could just pull 'im out." He pauses, eyesockets empty again. "heh, like that would help." You gently put your hand on his shoulder and he flinches. For a moment he stays like that before shrugging your hand off. "i'm fine." He shudders a bit and carries on. "the deeper he went into the void, the heavier the rope got, to the point it almost tore apart, but we were able to salvage it. every quarter hour or so, we'd contact him to see if he's alright. the first few hours, things went well, he told us that his theory might be true and might actually work. but then, the fifth hour came."  
He looked down. "by now, most of us were tired and took shifts. when it came for my shift, i received a strange message from the walkie talkie. his words were garbled and incoherent. i woke up the team and we did our best to understand him. the words we could make out were bone chilling." He shivers, you don't think he meant to make a pun. "he said that he was engulfed by the void, his movements slowed, his mind faded, he tried to call for help..but nobody came. it was the sixth hour once we deciphered his message, immediately, we tried pulling him out. the rope broke. we had lost him."He went silent for a while. You tried to think of something to say, but you couldn't. Eventually he started speaking again. "the others thought it was hopeless to continue, would it really be worth it to risk the lives of other monsters? to devastate monsters' families by saying that we had lost them? of all people, i would know that kind of desparity. so we stopped."

  
Sans sighed again, this time longer and deeper. "Sans, was the monster who you lost..by any chance could he be the former royal scientist, W. D. Gaster?" You asked, that story, it sounded like him. Once asking that Sans froze, he slowly looked up at you, eyesockets blank. he then shook his head with a chuckle. "y'know, you shouldn't be talkin' bout people who are listening." You felt a shiver run down your spine, as you tried to change the subject. "So um, you think the uh, 'classic' Sans messed with this thing and brought me here?" He nods. "that's the only reason i can think of right now." You rubbed your arm nervously. "So, do you think I might be able to go home?" "to be honest y/n, i'm not sure." You sigh, disappointedly. "but hey, we won't know unless we try." A glimmer of hope shone inside of you once hearing those words. "Yeah, I guess so." You give a smile and Sans returns it with a weak grin. "for now though, let's just relax alright?" You nod and yawn. What time is it? It seems like you've been listening to Sans for forever. "let's go back inside the house, paps might be worried, or worse, mad." You inadvertently laugh, but realize Papyrus angry at you would be much worse. You start heading out the door. Sans wraps an arm around you pulling you close to him, and you sleepily lean onto him. You hear him sigh again, so you put an arm around him also, squeezing his sides slightly to reassure him. He looks at you, lovingly, and presses a skeleton smooch onto your forehead. "welp, get ready, cause we're most likely boned." You agree with the skeleton, afraid of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> zarla's nakaga ghost thing-http://www.drdowasure.com/gaster/  
> her tumblr, with the awesome au she created called handplates-http://zarla-s.tumblr.com/tagged/handplates/chrono

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Introductions and the Manor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803025) by [The Laughing Revenant (Pchan2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/The%20Laughing%20Revenant)




End file.
